Unfortunately, each year there are many children deaths related to improper buckling or being left unattended in a vehicle. Children may go quiet after falling asleep or day care centers may lose track of a child in a vehicle while tending to other children. A vehicle operator may subsequently forget a child was left unattended in a vehicle.